Tiempos de Guerra
by Zoe Masen Cullen
Summary: La historia de Edward antes de que Carlisle lo convirtiera en vampiro. Su adolescencia, su relacion con sus padres y su sueño de ser soldado. La desilucion de su sueño a causa de la gripe española... su vida, en otras palabras. Espero que les guste.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer**

**Hola!!!^^**

**Este es un pequeño prefacio de lo que será mi nueva historia, Tiempos de Guerra, La historia de Edward Anthony Masen antes de que Carlise lo convirtiera en vampiro. Toda la historia Edward POV.**

**Escribire sobre su adolescencia, su relacion con sus padres, el sueño que tenía con ser soldado y otras cosas...**

**Aqui esta el prefacio... espero que les guste:**

**

* * *

**

Tiempos de guerra.

La historia de Edward Anthony Masen

Prefacio

Había mucha gente en el hospital, nos habían traído a mi madre y a mi solamente para esperar lo que ya sabía que iba a pasar, íbamos a morir…

Mi madre me miraba con devastación, lloraba y sucumbía porque mi padre fue el primero en morir y yo no la había acompañado en su lecho, que mal hijo soy.

Solamente estoy seguro de unas cosas: quería morir ya, me sentía pésimo con esta maldita enfermedad, quería que mi madre viviera, no la quería ver acostada en una camilla en este hospital de segunda viéndola agonizar y lo último que deseaba era volver atrás el tiempo… disfrutar de los momentos con mi madre y mi padre, no de la idea de la guerra… que estúpido fui al desperdiciar mi vida así.

No tuve ninguna experiencia que en estos momentos deseaba tener, no tenía ninguna amistad que recordar, no tenía ningún amor que recordar…

Vi nuevamente a mi madre, yo todavía tenía fuerzas para verla.

Ella estaba hablando con un doctor del hospital, suponía que hablaban de mí, casi siempre adivino lo que la gente piensa.

-¡Sálvelo!, ¡Por favor!- escuche decir a mi mamá a aquel doctor.

Mis fuerzas se agotaron y sucumbí, ya no tenía fuerzas necesarias para seguir vivo, la maldita gripa española era mortal, estaba acabando con muchas vidas, inclusive la mía…

Ya nada tenía sentido, sabía que mi madre había muerto, o quería volver a abrir los ojos, ¿para qué?, mis sueños se hicieron trizas con esta maldita enfermedad y yo no logre ser n soldado, no tenía otra meta en la vida…

Me deje ir…

Estaba a punto de fallecer hasta que el doctor con quien hablo mi mamá se acerco a mi y me vio con culpabilidad, no entendía el porque…

-Siento lo que voy a hacer, perdóname- me dijo con tristeza.

Se acerco a mi y me mordí en el cuello, lo que sentí era un dolor sobrenatural, no creí que se pudiera llegar a tal grado…

¿Qué había hecho aquel hombre?

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Pronto escribire más. ^^**

**Diganme por un review si les gusto o no, espero que nadie haya escrito esto antes, no he leidoo muchas historias de por aqui.**

**Diganme lo que piensan, si es así la escribire apartir del la otra semana, ¿ok?**

**Gracias tambien por leer ;D**

**Zhhaaoo**

**Atto: Zoe Sthepenie Masen (BESOTESS Y CUIDENSE, DIGANME QUE LES PARECE ^^)**


	2. Sueño

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Hola!!!^^.**

**Antes de que me vaya a la prepa, les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste. **

**Estoy tratando de imaginarme a Edward, su vida y como pudo habe sido, los capitulos serán resultado de lo que imagine y de algunas cosas que se sobre Edward ;D**

**Disfruten el capitulo, esta historia va a ser semanal y conforme vayan pasando las semanas serán más largos.**

**Dejen sus reviews, quiero saber que opinan sobre la historia, si relato bien u otras cosas.**

**Aqui esta el primer capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

Tiempos de Guerra

**La historia de Edward Anthony Masen**

**Capitulo 1: Sueño**

Vida la mia… soy un adolescente de 16 años que vive en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois, hijo de Edward Masen y Elizabeth Masen… yo me llamo Edward Anthony Masen, en honor a mi padre y les relataré mi historia.

Yo anhelo ser un soldado, combatir en la famosa guerra que se presenta en esta época, era mi único deseo.

Ha iniciado ya hace dos años anteriormente, veía como los hombres mayores de mi ciudad emprendían a luchar contra nuestros enemigos. Quería sentir ese orgullo, el salir victorioso en una batalla, sentirme avasallador, ser el orgullo de mi familia.

Mas sin embargo, no podía.

Una de las principales causas era mi edad, era demasiado joven según mis mayores. La segunda de mis causas, también una muy importante, la negación de mi madre.

Trataba de convencerla pero ella se negaba rotundamente a mis argumentos, decía que no tenía sentido, que era como tirar mi vida a la borda, que muchos morían con tan solo pelear un vez.

Siempre teníamos charlas a la hora de cenar:

-Edward, entiende, es muy peligroso hijo- era lo que siempre me decía mi madre.

-Pero ya soy un hombre- le reprochaba, nunca con él afán de ofenderla, ella era mi madre, sería una blasfemia faltarle al respeto.

-Hijo, no sabes lo peligroso que es y todavía, aunque ya no lo creas, eres un niño, eres mi querido hijo- me dijo con tono zalamero.

Eran esas las conversaciones que siempre tenía con mi madre, quería decirle muchas cosas, decirle que iba a estar bien, que este era el sueño que quería realizar… pero no quería herir sus sentimientos, lo veía en sus ojos, no quería perderme, sería trágico para ella.

Que se puede decir de mi padre, el simplemente era un hombre tranquilo, mi madre y yo no lo veíamos mucho, el trabajaba hasta el anochecer para abastecer a la familia.

Mi padre, el hombre más valeroso que conozco.

El se sentía honrado conmigo, me decía que era muy diferente que los demás chicos de mi edad, que para él ya era un hombre.

Ese pensamiento de mi padre hacia mi era algo satisfactorio, algo que cualquier hijo querría escuchar de su padre, pero, el también se negaba a que participara en la guerra, se ponía del lado de mi madre, mis argumentos tampoco le bastaban a él.

Estaba muy desanimado, no tenía su aprobación, era mi vida la que estaba en juego, no la de ellos.

En este momento estoy recostado en mi cama, hace ya rato que había cenado y despedido de mis padres después de otra "platica" con ellos.

Estaba meditando sobre la mi vida, las diferencias que me relato mi padre que tenía con los chiquillos de la ciudad, y aunque fueran de la misma edad que yo, no me importaba nombrarlos así.

Se hacían llamar mis "amigos".

Amigos.

Nunca entenderé la connotación de la palabra.

¿Qué es un amigo? Solamente es otra persona que esta a tu lado soportándose uno al otro, alguien a quien le cuantas tus penas, alguien a quien le confías tus secretos.

Para mí, eso era algo estúpido, sin precedentes.

Yo no tenía amigos, era demasiado maduro para ellos. Siempre que quería hablar de un tema más importante salían con sus añoranzas en el amor, hablaban sobre las chicas de la ciudad, de quien era la más guapa.

Eso tampoco me importaba a mí, ninguna me interesaba aunque estas estuvieran a mí alrededor, las ignoraba. Tenía otro sueño más importante que andar buscando una novia en estos momentos, ahora se me hacía ridículo.

Me sentía irritado, las chicas de la ciudad me trataban de acortejar, les daba a entender que yo no quería nada con ellas muy educadamente, era muy frustrante tener que repetirlo muchas veces.

Mi madre me regañaba decía que no tenía que ser tan grosero con ellas, pero la verdad es que yo ya estaba muy sacado de mis casillas.

Ella quería que acortejara a una dama, que ya era hora de encontrarme a una prometida para casarme con ella, pero yo le repetía, amablemente, muchas veces que una mujer no estaba en mis planes.

Era también cosa de todos los días, cuando iba a ayudar a mi padre en su trabajo o cuando simplemente merodeaba la ciudad, veía que mis supuestos amigos ya cortejaban a alguien y estaban comprometidos aún con tan solo días de conocerse.

Era algo ilógico para mí. ¿Cómo pretendes casarte con alguien a quien no conoces? ¿Cómo vivirías con alguien si no sabe nada de tus defectos y tus gustos? No entendía ese concepto.

Si algún día encontrará a una dama y a esta la ame con todo mí ser, la cuidaría y la protegería como a nadie.

La chica con quien me podría casar tiene que ser inteligente, única, especial… que no se parezca a nadie que haya conocido o que conoceré en mi vida…

"_Edward, deja de pensar en eso… ya es tarde, tienes que dormir, te regañaran" _me decía mi mente ya cansada por él día que tuve ahora.

Sin mas, me acomode en mi cama, era simple, no necesitaba tanta parafernalia para estar cómodo, solamente quería algo que me ayudará a dormir en paz.

Ya cansado, supe que estaba sucumbiendo en el sueño, mi única salida de la realidad. Que no daría por permanecer siempre en mis sueños...

Era el escape de este mundo que nunca podré entender.

Ahora tenía descansar para el día de mañana... otro día cualquiera.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la otra semana sabremos que hace como rutina diaria, este capitulo es como la introduccion.**

**También pondré varias frases que me gustaron (resultado de mi imaginacion XD) espero que esas también les guste, aqui les pongo una ^^:**

_"Si algún día encontrará a una dama y a esta la ame con todo mí ser, la cuidaría y la protegería como a nadie". _

**Esa frase me gusto mucho, ¿quién pensaría que su chica especial la encontraría despues de 90 años, es mucho tiempo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer, hago lo mejor que puedo y lo aumentaré para ser cada capitulo mejor que el anterior ;D**

**Zhhaaaooo**

**Besos y cuidense ^^**

**Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( Dejen sus reviews, quiero saber si voy bien con esta historia :D)**


	3. Libertad: Primera parte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Hola!!! Aqui les traigo el capitulo dos de la historia de Edward, segun yo ;D**

**Perdon si es poquito pero lo que siguiente capitulo es la segunda parte de este, decidi dividirlo para hacerlo más interesante, me gusta mucho escribir sobre su vida, imaginarme como habrá vivido en aquella época.**

**Gracias por leer, se los agradezco musshhoo^^.**

**Disfruten la primera parte del capitulo, es la introducción ;D :**

**

* * *

**

Tiempos de Guerra

**La vida de Edward Anthony Masen**

**Capitulo 2: Libertad**

Estaba soñando, lo sabía porque esto no podía pasar en la realidad, no me lo permitirían.

_Me encontraba en un escuadrón de mi equipo y nuestra misión era derrotar a nuestros enemigos, se encontraban muy cerca._

_El comandante nos dio la señal para que avanzáramos e hiciéramos lo nuestro, el motivo de la guerra, mi deseo de combatir._

_Corrí para hacerle frente a mis enemigos con un arma y de repente vi como uno de ellos me daba con su rifle…_

Fue ahí cuando me despertó, fue un sueño muy perturbador, gracias a dios era un sueño.

Vi a través de la ventana de mi habitación y vi que ya estaba amaneciendo, por lo menos ya me había despertado.

Me levante de la cama- no sin antes tenderla- y prepare mi neceser para darme una ducha.

Fui al baño que estaba detrás de la casa en el patio trasero y vi como mi mamá regaba las flores del jardín.

Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrió con el cariño que una madre tiene a su hijo.

-Buenos días, Edward- me saludo como siempre.

-Buenos días, mamá.

-Veo que te vas a dar una ducha, espero que no se te haya olvidado…

-¿El qué, mamá?- no me acordaba de nada que hubiera dicho anteriormente.

-Tienes que ir a la casa de los Brosfields, es un mandado que te encargo tu padre, Edward.

-Cierto- no me había acordado- iré inmediatamente en cuando termine de arreglarme. Gracias por recordarme, mamá.

-No hay de que hijo- me dijo antes de que me metiera al baño.

Abrí la corriente de agua y sentí como esta recorría mi cuerpo, era sumamente relajante, el agua estaba fría pero no me importaba, me gustaba sentirla.

Bien, tenía que ir con los Brosfields, eso era bueno, en parte. Hace mucho que no le hago un mandado a mi padre y cuando así era disfrutaba un poco del viaje, me gustaba pasear en la ciudad.

Era algo liberador, observar como los demás pasean por la calle, ver a los niños jugar, ver a las palomas revolotear era algo que me daba la sensación de ser libre, yo quería serlo.

No es que no lo fuera, mis padres me trataban muy bien, eran los mejores padres que alguien pueda tener pero yo quería ser independiente y para eso todavía faltaban unos cuantos meses más, bueno, un año y medio más.

Me di cuenta de que me estaba quedando mucho en el baño así que sequé y me puse mi ropa. Me gustaban mucho mis zapatos, eran unas botas militares, daban la sensación de pertenecer a la guardia civil, pero solamente eso daba, la sensación.

Me apresure para salir pero mi mamá no dejo de verme preocupada, algo se traía.

-¿Qué te sucede, mamá? Siento que estas preocupada- le dije acercándome a ella, en ese momento estábamos en la cocina, ella estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Que perceptivo eres- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, los tenía igual que ella- es que me preocupa algo que leí en el periódico hijo, mira.

Me acerco el periódico y empecé a leer el artículo que me había señalado:

_**Chicago News Report:**_

"_**La gripe española: una próxima amenaza"**_

_**Se han reportado casos en todo el país sobre una terrible enfermedad al asecho: La gripe española.**_

_**Los médicos deducen que no es muy grave pero hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella, aseguran que es mortal si no se trata a tiempo.**_

_**Cuiden a sus hijos, aunque, tal vez la enfermedad no llegue a mayores, debemos de estar atentos ante una posible epidemia que pudiera "atacar" al país.**_

_**Autor: George Gregorthy Jameson.**_

Me quede paralizado en el lugar en donde yacía parado.

¿Una nueva enfermedad? Por eso mi madre estaba preocupada, pero yo no, yo pensaba que esa dichosa enfermedad no iba a pasar a ser más que un simple caso.

-Eso me preocupa mucho, Edward- me dijo también observando el periódico.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, mamá- le dije para que se calmara un poco y así lo hizo.

-Edward, desayuna antes de irte, por favor- me pidió. No le podía que decir no a mi madre.

Me sirvió unos huevos refritos con un poco de pan y agua.

Empecé a desayunar rápidamente, quería salir de la casa en un santiamén, estaba impaciente. Ya había acabado y disponía a lavar los platos hasta que mi madre me detuvo.

-Yo los lavo, tu ve al mandado- me dijo dándome un beso e la mejilla- cuídate, Edward, no te metas en problemas.

-Claro, mamá- le prometí.

Ansioso de salir, tome un sombrero y salí a la calle.

Era como salir para disfrutar de la libertad.

Aunque sea solo por un rato.

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Qué pasará en su día de libertad? ¿Qué es lo que le depará en el viaje para hacer ese mandado?**

**Pronto lo sabrán...**

**Espero que me haya salido bien la parte de la noticia, estoy usando mi lenguaje más coloquial es este fic, poff.**

**Gracias por leer, por tomarse la molestia de hacerlo :D**

**Aqui otra frase que me gusto:**

_"Sentí como esta recorría mi cuerpo, era sumamente relajante, el agua estaba fría pero no me importaba, me gustaba sentirla."_

**Jaja, loca imaginacion mia... ya me lo ando imaginando XD.**

**En el proximo capitulo: la segunda parte de este ;D**

**Actualizo haber si puedo el viernes, es que estoy presentendo examenes y mi mente se mantiene ocupada con ellos, recen para que me vaya bien en Quimica XD.**

**Zhhaoo**

**Les mando besos del leoncito más sexy del mundo (ochease Edward) y cuidense.**

**Atte: Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( DEJEN US REVIEWS, SON LOS QUE HACEN FELIZ A LAS AUTORAS ;D)**


End file.
